gravity_falls_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Caulifla
Caulifla is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 who participates in Zeno's Tournament of Power. She is the younger sister of Renso and the leader of a group of Saiyan punks. Appearance Caulifla is a short girl (slightly taller than Cabba) of slender build and fair complexion. She wears a low cut magenta tube top, occasionally a dark grey leather jacket, blue ripped jeans with a black and gold belt, long gold chain attached to belt, dark grey gloves, and a pair of combat dark grey boots with 2 straps. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky. Caulifla's eyes are narrow yet big, with large black pupils, as well as thin eyebrows. Pearsonality As noted by her brother, she has a very punkish attitude and is also recognized as a tomboy, to which she shows a strong contrast to the rest of her race, acting more akin to the Universe 7 Saiyans. Caulifla is shown to be very lazy if not self-absorbed as she initially refused to join the Tournament of Power even when learning her universe's or her own existence were on the line. It took Cabba telling her about the Super Saiyan form as well as about being able to achieve greater heights in her strength to make her agree, showing her desire to become stronger. She also got angry at Cabba for his attempts at provoking her, even to have her obtain the Super Saiyan form. After obtaining the Super Saiyan transformation, Caulifla seemed grateful for Cabba teaching her. To which, she showed a new drive, eager to fight in the Tournament of Power. In her Super Saiyan form, her personality remains unchanged whatsoever, due to her using another method (concentrating ki to her back) in order to transform. Despite her tomboyish attitude, Caulifla cares about others, especially her protégée, Kale, whom she treats like a younger sister. When Cabba attempts to get Kale to transform and the latter starts crying, Caulifla is angered by this and tells Cabba to stop. She was also the only one able to get Kale to calm down after Kale finally transformed and tried to kill Cabba. She has an very close, sibling-like relationship with Cabba and thanks to the latter she was able to transform into Super Saiyan during their training. Biography In the anime, Caulifla is first seen sitting on a large throne-like chair eating a large bone of meat. After being informed by Renso, Cabba attempts to recruit her to Team Universe 6, but Caulifla shows no interest, regardless of what may happen to Universe 6. After Cabba transforms, Caulifla accepts his invitation to the team, knowing she has the ability to not only transform into Super Saiyan but also get stronger than that. In the anime, later, on a rocky area, Cabba teaches Caulifla how to transform into Super Saiyan. At first, he says he does not know how to explain and starts calling her names in order to get her angry, to no avail. Then Cabba tells her to focus her energy on her back, Caulifla does and easily transforms into Super Saiyan. As it is her first time, Cabba explains that the transformation will drain her energy but once she gets used to it, it will no longer happen. Caulifla asks Cabba how to revert and he explains she needs to release the tingly-like from her back, as Caulifla does so, she reverts to normal. Caulifla gladly accepts joining Universe 6's team and invites over Kale, another female Saiyan, and her protégé. Caulifla tries to teach Kale what she has just learned from Cabba but nothing seems to work. After a long conversation, Kale thinks she is a burden to Caulifla and transforms into a Legendary Super Saiyan and loses control. Cabba and Caulifla engage in a battle against Kale in order to calm her down. Kale shoots a ki blast at Cabba but Caulifla appears and unleashes her Super Saiyan 2 form, knocking Kale's blast away. Caulifla tells her she is not falling for Cabba and Kale then powers down, instantly falling asleep in the process, and Caulifla flies over and catches her. She usually doesn't show affection to anyone other than Kale. With her quick dismissible of having a thing for Cabba when Kale transformed and tried to kill him. Even her first few interactions with Christan was very uninterested. His natural kind face really ticked her off. He gave off a pretty boy vibe inspiring the nickname he was given by her. Only until she heard from Kale to be kinder to him. Since she had spent a good amount of time around him even going on missions with each other. Not knowing exactly how to start she brings him out to wasteland and challenges him to a fight by sucker punching him into a boulder. She had heard rumors before that Christan could transform into a red haired form and she wanted to see if it was the same as the Super Saiyan God form Goku used in the Tournament of Power. Seeing that he was really strong willed even though had the advantage in her Super Saiyan form she began to develop slight feelings for Christan. Which she first mistook her new feeling for something to repress. But she couldn't hide her smile during their fight. Due to there fight getting more and more violent it alerted a few saiyans, mostly Kale. Seeing them fight the way they were she mistook it for Christan betraying them and trying to take out Caulifla. She tried to "help" Caulifla by transforming into her berserker super Saiyan form and quickly attacking Christan. He barely was able to dodge before Caulifla stepped in to explain what happened. After this they helped Christan back to 100%. Their fight showed Caulifla that Christan was more than just another face. She respected him, now asking him personally to train with her. It took her 15 years to actually tell Christan how she felt.